Invention Worktable
Overview Invention Worktables permit the purchase and crafting of all Recipes and allow the conversion of salvage into Super Group base components. Invention Worktables are available in three ways: * They can be found inside all branches of the Hero and Villain Universities. University branches can be found in Steel Canyon, Croatoa, Founders' Falls and Cap au Diable. These are available for public use. * They are a super group base item, and can be installed in any room that permits workshop items. These can be used by anyone with access to the base. * The Field Crafter Accolade grants the Portable Workbench Accolade power to create a temporary invention worktable for 5 minutes, useable only every half hour. Anyone who can reach this can use it. Description :The invention Worktable is a requirement to make Enhancements in your base. Selecting it allows you to create Enhancements and other items from salvage you have collected. As the in-game description (above) says, the Invention Worktable provides you options that allow you to * purchase any common recipe. * craft any recipe that you possess. * craft any recipe that you may have memorized. * craft Base Components out of Invention Salvage. Crafting items with an Invention Worktable Each recipe that is available to you will display the salvage items and influence/infamy needed to complete it. If you have all the requirements for the recipe available, clicking "Create" will consume the salvage, influence/infamy, and the recipe, and produce the invention item described by the recipe. Common recipes produce standard Invention Origin enhancements, and will be listed under the type of enhancement (accuracy, damage, etc) they produce. You may purchase these recipes, for a cost listed on display. If you already have the recipe, you need not (but may) purchase more of them. Recipes that produce an enhancement belonging to a set will produce the type of enhancement listed on the recipe, and appear under the Invention tab. Costume piece inventions unlock the listed costume item, making it available at the tailor. You cannot unlock the same costume item more than once; the recipe will bear a notice at the bottom if you have already unlocked it. These recipes are always listed under the Invention tab. Invention-created temporary power recipes reward you with a temporary power (that will show up in your list of powers). These recipes are also listed under the Invention tab. There are no Base Component recipe objects. You are always able to use these recipes to construct base components at an invention worktable without having a recipe object in your inventory. Memorizing common recipes If you complete enough of the right selection of common invention recipes, you will memorize them, and related others. Memorizing a recipe unlocks a set of choices under the Memorized tab. Using a recipe under the memorized tab does not consume a recipe object, so you are not required to have a copy of the recipe in your inventory. Warning: only the recipes under the Memorized tab do not consume recipe objects from inventory. The normal options behave as before, allowing you to purchase and consume recipes from your inventory. Base component construction The invention worktable allows you to convert a set of invention salvage into a component used in constructing base items. * You can convert multiple invention salvage items of the same type into components at a rate of: ** 2 rare items ** 4 uncommon items ** or 6 common items * Arcane invention salvage makes arcane component; tech salvage makes tech components. * The rank of the salvage determines the rank of the component. The particular type of component is linked to the salvage used: ** Low-level salvage produces a Tier 1 component ** Mid-level salvage produces a Tier 2 component ** High-level salvage produces a Tier 3 component * constructing base components in this way counts towards the "total recipes completed" requirement of the Field Crafter Badge See also: Invention Salvage Conversion Base item Information Also See *Tech Workshop *Arcane Workshop *Purchased Base Items *Invention System Category:Purchased Base Items Category:Workshop Base Items